


Alone

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said he didn't want it. Couldn't do it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> _wide awake and he shakes in a panic_  
>  _never woke up alone ever before_  
>  {pearl jam // alone}  
> 

My eyes are closed as the cold dawn brushes my face. I nudge back seeking warmth, finding nothing. My heart skips a beat; then I remember. He said he didn't want it. Couldn't do it anymore.

_"I think it's best. For the both of us, Mr. Frodo."_

"Just go, Sam."

I miss the morning kiss he would plant on my forehead. I sit up, dangle my legs off the bed. My face falls into my hands. Hot tears pool in my palms.

He's been here every morning for so long, I can't remember what it's like to wake up alone.


End file.
